


The Cure

by implicitfumero



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicitfumero/pseuds/implicitfumero
Summary: Set between 4x13 and 5x03, where Luna survived the conclave and lives on the Go-Sci Ring with the others.





	The Cure

Bellamy unbuttoned his pants and told Echo to get comfortable for the best sex of her life. He began to thrust himself into her, but he couldn't help thinking if she was the one. Was he meant to be with her? Should he still hold out hope for Clarke? 

For the last four years, eight people have lived alone in space, living on algae, recycled urine, and physical attraction. Bellamy felt as if he couldn't go on as he still thought of Clarke every day. Echo repeatedly tries to get him to think about something else, but he's only just forgiven her for trying to murder Octavia. Luna and Raven were going strong, as were Monty and Harper. After Emori and Murphy's breakup, he too tried to seduce Bellamy and they had a drunken one-night stand, which they swore never to speak of again. However, that one-night stand led to many more. Once, Bellamy woke up from a nap to find John sleeping next to him, naked. He hated himself for using John for his own sexual advantages, but what else could he do? He slowly tried to move away without waking him to act like it never happened but he tripped and woke John up. Luckily for him, John also didn't want anyone else to know about their flings. The two went about their daily business and tried to act casual around each other. Luna stopped the two young lovers in their tracks and decided to film them. She had a gay porn fetish which extremely turned her on while she did it with Raven. It excited them both. The Go-Sci Ring members had all had an orgy before, so they were ranked in terms of best-worst in bed. The order went as follows: Murphy, Harper, Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Emori, Luna, Echo. Obviously, horny young adults are all gonna have their turns with each other - except Murphy, who'd only slept with Bellamy and Emori more than once.

Echo came multiple times on Bellamy's throbbing cock, however he was unable to reach the same amount of pleasure. He kept thinking about Clarke and how he would much rather pound her hole.


End file.
